Unexpected Cure
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Denise suffers from an embarrassing "affliction"...and Moray holds the cure.
Rights belong to their respective owners. I only borrowed!

An Unexpected Cure

A Paradise Fanfic

Denise did not expect her morning to start in such a way. Her hand came to her chest at the next spasm and thankfully, the noise was relatively quiet.

Clara and Pauline were still sleeping and she didn't want to wake them. It was embarrassing enough.

She hoped it would pass before the three of them would need to get ready. It would be absolutely mortifying if she needed to inform Miss. Audrey or Mr. Dudley of her dilemma.

Her face flamed when Mr. Moray's name skittered into her thoughts. What if he came to her before she was herself again? What would he think? How would she feel having him see her like this?

Downright humiliated.

Pauline's loud snort and Clara's huff of frustration meant Denise only had moments to herself.

Her shoulders shook again.

It looked like she would be starting her time in Ladieswear with them. She would need to make sure it didn't impact her work. Hopefully, they wouldn't last too much longer.

Her friends had proven quite compassionate when they discovered her complaint.

"I heard somewheres that if you take a spoonful of sugar you'll be set to rights. Or was it honey? No matter! I'll fetch both," Pauline said, dashing off to the kitchen.

"I always took a glass of water meself," Clara added. "Couldn't hurt to give it a go."

Both women gasped when Sam jumped into their doorway with a deafening "Boo!" The annoyed exclamations of both Clara and Denise were welcomed with a smile.

Clara recovered first. "What could you be about startling us like that?"

When Sam mentioned Pauline's name, Denise felt her shoulders droop. If Pauline could share something so indiscreetly, who else would know by the time she started work? Word spread like wildfire in The Paradise.

Surprisingly, Clara seemed to be of the same mind. "You mustn't say a word to anyone else Sam. Denise don't want this spread about the store."

Sam gave his solemn pledge and again offered Denise a good scaring later if she needed it.

When Miss. Audrey saw her, Denise was immediately banished to the stock room until her symptoms subsided.

"It's simply not professional Denise and would distress our customers should they see or hear you so afflicted. If it persists, I'll need to relieve you for the day. Are we understood?"

Denise paused in her response for another spasm. Miss. Audrey looked exasperated. "Yes, Ma'am."

Less than an hour later, she heard Miss. Audrey's voice greet the very person she had hoped would stay absent from Ladieswear.

"Mr. Moray, sir. What brings you to our department so early in the day? Not that you are unwelcome of course, sir. It's always a pleasure to see you."

Denise watched from the doorframe of the stock room, her hand silencing the shudders.

"Thank you Miss. Audrey. I wonder if you could spare Denise for a few minutes."

From her hiding spot, Denise saw Miss. Audrey's body stiffen. She was familiar with the stance and knew Miss. Audrey felt threatened. The woman's voice was tight. "Of course sir. I'll send her to your office directly."

The curtains at the door fluttered as Moray left and Miss. Audrey gestured for Denise to come out. "I didn't feel it necessary to tell Mr. Moray of your affliction. However, I do believe it's best for you to leave after your meeting with him. It appears this complaint will be of some duration."

"Thank you Miss. Audrey."

"Well, step to it girl!" The head of Ladieswear shooed. Gathering her courage, Denise did as she was bid.

"Ah, Denise. Please come in."

The door's echoing thud was of little comfort to her. She wouldn't be able to hide her symptoms from her employer, especially in such close quarters. This encounter would only end with a red face and a desire to not even be noticed by him in future.

Why did this have to happen?

Moray halted on his way to greet her, "Denise?"

The hiccup that was her response seemed deafening in the room.

Her hand flew to her lips as her eyes widened in horror. Could she be any more humiliated than she was in this moment?

"I'm so sorry sir! Excuse me sir," she stammered. "I thought this would pass before I began work today…"

Another hiccup and she was sure her face rivaled that of a ripe tomato.

"I tried everything Mr. Moray sir. I truly did! Might I be excused from my duties until it passes?"

Denise felt her heart drop. How could she profess to be a lady when her employer had seen such an unbecoming display? Surely this would only reinforce his belief that she could never be more than a shop girl to him.

Caught in this swirl of thoughts, Denise missed all the emotion and expression in Moray's face.

First, surprise. Surprise that she had lasted so long. He had been unaware as he was sure most of the staff still was. She'd done an admirable job of working through without protest.

Next, compassion. She had looked quite anxious when she'd arrived and he could only imagine what nervous thoughts she'd entertained choosing to come in to work.

Amusement. Not at her expense of course but that such a small, uncontrollable thing should cause worry. What sort of employer…what sort of man would he be if he judged her based on something beyond her control?

Lastly, affection. Ever since she had entered The Paradise, Denise had brought a kind of brilliance into the place. He felt lighter knowing that they could interact with one another. He longed to see her when business of the store kept them apart. He devised ways to spend more time in her company.

He didn't want her to see him as an unsympathetic manager. He wanted to be a person who didn't bow to society's rigid model of behavior; someone who choose to treat his employees as human beings.

He found Denise's eyes on him when he was talking with Dudley or addressing the staff. He was the recipient of many smiles when he encouraged her ideas to promote the store. He'd seen a blush or two dust her cheeks when their gazes met. She felt something for him…beyond that of employer and he would happily admit the same about himself for her if given the opportunity.

Another hiccup from Denise brought him back to the present and decided his next course of action.

It was an impulse he hoped neither would regret.

He stepped towards her, buoyed by a sudden rush of confidence.

Shocked blue eyes and an open mouth met his approach. "Sir?"

He quieted her with a kiss.

Her lips were soft and very obliging. Sweet like honey. He was aware of her hands seeking the labels of his jacket to steady herself. His chest expanded in pride at the power his kiss held. His own arms wound at her back.

They drew apart only when both were faint from lack of oxygen. Her shallow breathing joined his in the silence that followed.

Moray tried to bring his thoughts back into order. "Never apologize for something like this Denise. I don't want you to be embarrassed with me."

His eyes grew dark. "I have a very high opinion of you Denise. You are a lady and a woman I've admired since you first stepped into my store. I would like to be given the opportunity of getting to know you better…outside The Paradise. What do you say?"

The breath he was unaware he was holding was released at her quick nod and bright smile.

He watched in amusement as she slipped back into her thoughts. The pleasure and relief on her face were priceless. "They are gone!"

Chuckling softly, he said, "There tons of remedies out there for hiccups. This one is, by far, my favorite."

Her face took on a lively expression. "You'd better do so again… as a preventative measure," she whispered.

And he happily obliged.


End file.
